


Domestic

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gags, Humiliation, Lots of Crying, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Over the Knee, Paddling, Punishment, Russia wants to play house but he's fucked up so it's a fucked up house, Semi-public spanking, Spanking, Switching, There is no sex or sexual content despite what some of the tags imply, bed wetting (mentioned), corner time, enjoy, forced age play, like with an actual switch, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Russia wants to play house with his three favorite playthings. The Baltics would be smart to just play along, lest they want to have trouble sitting...
Comments: 39
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

“No, I’m not a baby! I’m not going to wear a diaper!”

Russia smiled dangerously, but Ravis still didn’t back down. Stupid boy.

“Now, now, Ravis,” he began seemingly as cheerful as ever, but anyone who had spent more than ten minutes around him could sense the warning in his expression. “Don’t be difficult. I bought all these things for you and they _will_ be used. If you force my hand, I will have to punish you.”

Despite the shiver that went down his spine, the usually cowardly country decided today he would not back down. He stomped his foot. “No! I won’t-”

“Okay then!” Ravis didn’t have time to be surprised as Russia scooped him up with one arm, and began walking. Ravis stopped struggling after a well-aimed hand left his bottom stinging. “We will have to do this the hard way, yes? Perhaps you’ll be more receptive after your spanking.”

Ravis couldn’t help the tears that welled up in the corner of his eyes at the words. Despite the fact Russia had never wanted to treat him like a baby before, every country that Russia had controlled intimately knew what it was like to have one of his implements or his hand against their bare (always bare) bottom. Ravis had been under Russia’s thumb for a long time, so he knew perhaps more than most the feeling of a spanking. It was Russia’s main method of punishment for them, and he was strong and tall enough to manhandle anyone into position.

Most of them knew just to accept it, now.

Thoughts skittered away as they entered what was clearly a nursery, though one without anything too soft. It was mostly furniture and a few stuffed animals, but what he did see was alarming. Everything was a bit larger than it should be. The chair in the corner was clearly Russia sized, but the changing table, crib, and a weird half crib half bed monstrosity (which all had padded restraints) were smaller. His stomach dropped as he realized they were perfectly sized for himself, except for the weird bed, which was a bit larger. Russia liked to spank over the knee, so he expected that he’d move towards the chair (its sole purpose was no doubt for where Ravis would be spanked) but instead he moved towards the changing table.

He was too dumbfounded to struggle much as Russia laid him on the table, and secured his wrists in the restraints (a bit too tightly to be comfortable), but not his feet. 

“There you are!” Russia exclaimed. “So cute.” Ravis’ face heated at the words, and he froze as the larger country removed his shoes and socks, and then his pants and underwear. Russia had never sexually assaulted anyone under his care or seemed even remotely interested, but the possibility still frightened him. He squeaked when instead Russia grabbed his ankles, and lifted. With the other hand, Russia held a wooden spoon. 

Ah. He’d known all along Ravis wouldn’t go for it, and had prepared to give him a spanking in the diaper position, with the spoon no less. Ravis had never before been spanked in this position, but he saw Eduard given one like this when on a day he’d been particularly mouthy. But Eduard had gotten it with the wicked paddle with the holes in it, and hadn’t been able to sit for a week and a half without tearing up a little. At least he wasn’t getting it that bad.

Still, he started crying immediately when the spoon first met his right butt cheek. Russia was a quick, hard spanker, and Ravis completely skipped the pink stage of a spanking and went straight to red blotches, which quickly evened out. Russia then moved to pay special attention to just below the now very red bottom- he spanked down to his mid thighs, making sure to get some very good hits in the crease where butt met thigh. Knowing what would come next (from being forced to watch Eduard’s spanking, and knowing where Russia always, always spanked next) he sobbed harder when Russia bent his knees, and shrieked when the spoon met the previously untouched, milky white skin on the inside of his thighs. He struggled subconsciously at the treatment, even tried to kick. It was no use. Eduard had done the same thing when Russia had paddled the same spot, and he hadn’t been successful in even moving an inch from Russia’s ironclad grip. Ravis, who wasn’t nearly as strong as Eduard and had his hands restrained, had no chance. Russia rewarded him with some sharper hits for trying.

He’d completely lost himself in the pain of the spanking, so he didn’t even notice when Russia had stopped, or his wrists were released and his shirt slipped off. He didn’t even struggle even when he finally realized Russia had slipped a diaper under him and secured it. As expected, the spanking had broken him. All resolve to disobey had melted away with his tears. The spanking itself couldn’t have lasted more than ten minutes, but his bottom felt like it was on fire. He even cooperated when Russia slipped a onesie over his head, putting his arms in the sleeves and lifting himself a little when the bottom was clasped around the diaper.

“Look at you now, so compliant and adorable. Such a good boy now! Shame it took a spanking to get there.”

“P-Pants?” he begged through the sluggish tears. He wasn’t too bothered by Russia continuing to mention he’d been spanked. He often did that to anyone he’d done such a thing to. To embarrass them, probably.

“Silly boy. You don’t get pants after a spanking! Plus, you’re so cute, I want everyone to see your diaper.” The words caused another wave of fresh tears. He knew his thighs were firetruck red and anyone who saw them would know he’d gotten spanked, and that combined with the diaper was more than humiliating. 

Russia lifted him up by the armpits and set him on the floor, and Ravis hissed as his bare, sore skin touched the floor.

“We won’t be in here, playing this game all the time,” Russia told him, and for a moment Ravis let himself hope. But it was quickly squashed by the next sentence. “...But I want you to wear a diaper all the time anyway.”

“B-But-” Tears burned again but he cut himself off when Russia raised a hand.

“I can be fair.” No, no he could not, Ravis knew. “I will give you a chance, yes? If you can hold your urine for four hours, I won’t make you wear them. And no cheating! I will know if you use the bathroom, or change yourself.”

“A-And if I lose?”

Russia just smiled. Ravis felt his stomach drop.

After all he’d already drank four glasses of water today, and he’d always had a small bladder. Russia had to know that. After all, he never started a bet he wasn’t sure he would win. But still, a chance was a chance, and Ravis knew he wouldn’t be allowed to decline anyway. So he just nodded slightly.

Russia then held out his hand. “Let’s go then, yes? I’m sure Toris and Eduard want to see how cute you are!”

“W-What?” His face reddened at the thought of leaving the room dressed like this, and Toris and Eduard seeing him this way. “B-but the others-”

“What, you think I’d let them out of the game?” Russia said, head tilting. “That would be no fun! Everyone should play. Besides, I already have plans for Toris. Eduard’s role will depend on how he acts. Now come, unless you need another reminder to behave so soon.”

Ravis stood and took the hand with a face as red as his thighs, and almost started to cry again when the diaper was large enough it forced his walking to resemble more of a waddle. At least this way, his red thighs wouldn’t rub together. But even with the added padding of the diaper, he wouldn’t be sitting for at least a few days. Especially after Russia gave him a stinging swat on his bare thigh as he’d begun to drag his feet, which caused a few instant tears as he was so sore already.

“Enough stalling,” Russia told him as he opened the door. “Now, let’s see where they’ve gone to…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduard makes a series of dumb decisions and pays the price. As usual, Toris is the only smart one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't fucking believe that this is longer than any chapter I've ever written on my normal, non anon AO3 account. God damn it enjoy this i guess

It was Toris they found first.

He’d been folding some laundry (there was an insane amount at any given time, illustrated by the comically large pile of folded clothes next to him). He tensed when he heard footsteps, and forced a smile when he raised his head to greet them.

His smile was definitely wavering when he noticed Ravis’ outfit. 

“Hello Ivan, Ravis.” Toris was the only one of the three of them allowed to call Russia by his human name, as he was Russia’s favorite, for some reason. Ravis didn’t even dare to call him ‘Ivan’ in his thoughts, for fear that he’d somehow know. Ravis wasn’t jealous of the favoritism, though. It didn’t save him from discipline. In fact, they all knew that if Russia thought Toris had earned a spanking, he was much harder on him than he was on anyone else. Luckily for Toris, though, that was fairly rare.

“Hello, Toris,” Russia returned with a smile that was a little less threatening than usual. “Isn’t Ravis cute?”

“Of course,” Toris replied, putting extra effort in making the corners of his mouth raise higher. His eyes were pitying though, especially as they lingered on the redness on the insides of Ravis’ thighs, the redness that could only be seen because the damned diaper forced his legs apart. That look didn’t make Ravis feel better, though… 

“Is this… a new game?” Toris asked carefully. Despite the fear building in his eyes (he likely was worried about being shoved in a diaper as well) his tone was respectful and quiet. Everything Russia wanted and expected.

Toris was so good at playing this far more subtle game with Russia, Ravis thought enviously. He always knew the right things to say and do to placate Russia without giving away too much of his dignity. It really wasn’t fair that Ravis always said the wrong thing and ended up punished. It was Eduard who got the most spankings, though. At least two or three times a month, he’d become too stubborn for Russia’s liking (he never liked playing Russia’s games, and Russia never took being told ‘no’ well) or too mouthy and usually ended up being spanked to tears and sent in the corner, red ass on display. Russia only made Ravis or Toris stand in the corner sometimes, but Eduard always had to… 

None of them had enough of a death wish to question it, and Eduard was too inconsolable at that point of the punishment to do anything but obey, so why would likely always remain a mystery.

“Yes,” Russia replied, delighted. “Ravis needed a little encouragement, but he is being a good boy now and playing along. You will too, yes?”

Toris' eyes crinkled a bit in worry, but the rest of his expression remained the same. “What would you like me to do?”

“Good! You listen so well. If we’re playing ‘house', a baby only makes a portion of a home, especially if he will likely have a brother.” Toris tensed, but Ravis had a feeling that he wasn’t talking about Toris. “You will be my… co-parent, yes? Two parents, two children, average household.”

“If you’d like.” His tone was just as neutrally pleasant as it always was, but Toris’ shoulders sagged in relief as he spoke. If there was any role in this game that would be desirable or coveted, it would clearly be that one. 

Yup, okay, Ravis was definitely jealous that Toris was the favorite.

“I knew you’d behave!” Russia said with a smile. Ravis almost jumped out of his skin when a large hand suddenly settled on his head. Russia was surprisingly touchy, but god forbid if you do so back. “You can change Ravis when he goes.” Toris paled, but Ravis barely noticed.

“W-when?!” Ravis shrieked, whirling around to face Russia.

“If,” the white haired country corrected himself, smiling down at Ravis. “But you’ll probably go. I sincerely doubt you’ll be able to hold it that long.” Leave it to Russia to say something so devastatingly honest with a smile.

“O-Oh, I didn’t know if you’d make him… use it.” Toris’ smile was definitely wavering now. It had to be sincerely difficult to pretend this was all normal, but that was the only way to survive in this household. Still, it was a bit risky for Toris to say such a thing.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Russia asked, tilting his head in confusion. Luckily, he didn’t take the words as a challenge. That wasn’t always the case. “He still wets the bed sometimes, anyway. It’s about time I put him in a diaper.” 

Ravis' face went bright red. While a low blow (it only happened when he had bad nightmares) it wasn’t a lie. At least he was never spanked for that, but he did have to wash the sheets himself and had to suffer the indignity of the plastic protector on his mattress. Russia noticed the embarrassment, and went to touch the other’s head again. 

“It’s all right, Ravis. You can just be in a diaper again for a while, since you are just a baby.” Despite the soothing tone, the condescending nature of it caused his hands to ball up by his side. God, he hated this. He hoped Russia got bored of this game soon.

“Let’s go sit,” Russia said suddenly, moving towards the pair of couches (arranged in a L sort of formation) and sitting. The two, knowing an order when they heard one, followed. Toris sat first on the couch Russia had left vacant, and Ravis took another few moments, deliberately making slow movements as sitting wasn’t his favorite idea at the moment. He only picked up the pace when Russia sent him a sharp look. Once he did sit (next to Toris), it was as unpleasant as he’d feared- the fire in his bottom that had dulled to an ache was instantly reignited. It could be worse, though. Once Russia was really angry with him after he’d broken a vase and, after his spanking, made him sit on a wooden stool for an hour in the corner. This was not that bad, at least. Wait-

It was then that Ravis noticed something a bit distressing. He had to pee. Badly.

He tried to shove his thighs together to force down his uncomfortably full bladder, but the diaper was too big to allow it. A few beads of nervous sweat made their way down his face from the strain. There was no way he could hold it for another three and a half hours!

Russia smiled at him knowingly. “Is something wrong, Ravis?”

“N-No,” Ravis replied immediately, only remembering at the last moment to not shout. He already was sore enough.

“What’s going on?!” The words caused Ravis and Toris to jump, but Russia merely turned. The dangerous smile was back.

“Oh, hello, Eduard,” he greeted. “There you are. I was just about to look for you.”

“This is… This is wrong! Why is Ravis wearing _that_?” Ravis rapidly shook his head. _Don’t be stupid!_

“Oh, I thought it would be a fun game! You’re being a bit rude, you know…” That was Russia giving a warning, but Eduard was apparently too worked up to notice, despite Ravis’ inner monologue of _please shut up, don’t you realize the danger you’re in-_

“Your games are _degrading_ and _inhumane_!” Eduard shouted, and both Toris and Ravis flinched from the tone. “I won’t be a part of it!”

Russia frowned.

“It’s disappointing, really,” he sighed, standing. “You should know better than to be so disrespectful, and the fact you always need a spanking before you’ll play nice with your friends is nothing but your own fault.”

Eduard went pale, completely freezing. Before he could even consider running, however, Russia grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the couch. Eduard struggled, but he didn’t even break the taller’s stride. Russia sat, but did not pull the blond over his lap just yet.

“I want you to go cut a switch.” Ravis tensed at that, even if he wasn’t the one being spoken to. No one was sure how the old tree on Russia’s property survived the endless winters, but it did, and the branches were flexible enough to make an awful (for the spankee) switch. They’d all been forced to cut one before, and it was never pleasant.

“N-No!” Eduard yelled. “Fuck you!”

“All right then,” Russia sighed, tipping the other over his knee without another word. If it were anyone smaller who tried putting Eduard in this position, it likely wouldn’t have worked, but Russia was a big man and had no trouble fitting him over his knees. In moments he had Eduard’s hand pinned behind his back and tipped far forward, so moving was impossible. He still sputtered and tried, though, legs kicking fruitlessly. Russia didn’t even blink at the display, instead putting out a pocket knife.

“Toris,” he stated calmly, holding out the pocket knife, “-I know you know how to cut switches well. I’d like you to go cut three suitable ones, prepare them, and bring them back to me. Take your time.”

“Yes, Ivan,” Toris replied nervously, taking the pocket knife and turning to leave. Ravis just stared at his hands on his lap, leg starting to shake from the combination of nerves and the intense need to pee. He didn’t really want to stay, but he knew that his own earlier private spanking had been more the exception than the rule. Without being told, he knew he wasn’t allowed to leave. No, he had to stay and watch, see what happened when someone disrespected Russia. 

And from his spot on the couch, he had a perfect view.

“Now,” Russia began, moving to slip off Eduard’s pants. His shoes had already been kicked off, so it didn’t take much effort to completely remove both his pants and underwear. There wasn’t much point in leaving them around his knees or ankles, as they’d likely just get kicked off anyway. He also reached over and grabbed his glasses, throwing them on top of the pile of clothing. “If you were a good boy and listened, you would have just gotten switched, but now you can get a spanking while we wait for Toris. And then after your switching I have a special punishment for you for being so mouthy today.”

Eduard just whined, the embarrassment of being nude (with the exception of his shirt and, hilariously enough, his socks), over Russia’s lap and waiting for a spanking like a child, finally wilting his stubbornness, like always. Luckily, Russia never really made them talk back during lectures, or count, or anything like that. Their only job was to simply take it and not struggle too much... at least until afterwards, when Russia was likely to ask questions and demand certain answers.

The sudden slap of a hand hitting a bare bottom caught both Ravis and Eduard off guard. Eduard just let out a soft squeak, and Ravis’ face flushed as he realized that the surprise had caused him to lose control of his bladder for a moment, and he'd peed himself, even if only a little. _It was just a little bit, maybe he won't notice_ , he thought, trying harder to force his thighs together and failing. He finally lifted his eyes to look, and winced a bit at the sight of the red handprint from a hand large enough it had gone over both cheeks. The small reprieve was quickly broken, and Russia quickly got into a rhythm after that. Ravis couldn’t look away.

Russia’s hand went too fast to count, and the red handprints quickly began overlapping. The pale white bottom was becoming a dark shade of red in record time. Ravis was a little impressed, honestly, that Eduard was still only making small pained sounds and had not yet started crying, much less sobbing as Ravis would have been at this point. Russia was less impressed, though, and moved down to his thighs. As he had with Ravis, and always did with every spanking, anything mid-thigh up was fair game. It was only when Russia began focusing on Eduard’s sit spots that the tears finally flowed, and within a few extra hard spanks he was opening sobbing. The spanking still didn’t slow or lighten, but the small smirk that appeared on Russia’s features revealed his pleasure. Eduard didn’t resist when Russia shifted him and spread his legs to get at those tender inner thighs, though he absolutely screamed when they were quickly darkened to just as red as the rest of his bottom and thighs.

Thankfully for Eduard, not even another minute had passed before Toris returned, who grimaced at the sight of his red bottomed friend. Russia immediately stopped spanking, and for a moment just allowed Eduard to continue to sob over his knee. He held out a hand, and Toris handed over both the prepared switches and the pocket knife. He put the pocket knife back in his pocket, and inspected the switches.

“Ah, yes, these are good,” Russia decided, taking an experimental swing with one in the air before putting all three next to him on the couch. He patted Eduard’s bottom slightly (ignoring the other’s pained whimper) before speaking again. “Go to the corner, hands on your head. If you rub I’ll spank you again before I switch you.”

Still crying, Eduard slowly maneuvered to a standing position, and immediately put his hands on his head and limped to the corner. Just as always, pain erased all defiance, even with someone as stubborn as Eduard.

“So obedient. I wish you’d be like this all the time, without the need for a spanking first,” Russia commented, although Ravis was sure he enjoyed spanking them. He wouldn’t do it so often if he didn’t, right? Russia still shook his head like it was a shame before speaking again.“Ravis, come here.”

The youngest jumped at his name being called, and shot up reflexively. However, walking over was a bit more reluctant. Russia didn’t mind this time, though, however, and grabbed him when Ravis was close enough. He yelped at the sudden action, blushing as he was shifted to sit on the larger’s lap. Well, at least he wasn’t- Ah! All thoughts were cut off when a hand went to feel the front of the diaper. 

“Ah, you wet a little. Surely you have more than that!” Before Ravis could say anything, that hand moved up to his stomach and pressed. There was nothing he could do. Within seconds, his bladder had emptied and the diaper suddenly felt warm and mushy. Ravis’ hands began to shake, and the indignity of wetting himself caused tears to once again stream down his face.

He’d completely pissed the diaper, just like a real baby.

“There you go, good boy!” Russia praised, as if talking to a young child, and he lifted the other off his lap. Ravis’ face burned harder than it had all day as the tears just kept coming and coming, and all he could do was just stand there. What if Russia made him wear and use diapers for so long he became incontinent? God, he’d never be able to stop the mocking from the other countries if that happened.

“Toris.” The brunet’s head shot up from where it had been looking at the ground a moment before, probably in an attempt to give Ravis a little modesty. “Go change him, and you’re not allowed to let him change himself. Ravis knows where the nursery is. Oh, and on your way back, grab one of the pullups from the closet. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir,” Toris confirmed, eyes flickering towards Ravis. _I’m sorry_ , his eyes said. Ravis sighed, wiping the tears away. _It’s okay,_ he sent back. Silently, they then began their trek towards the nursery, Ravis leading with even more of a waddle than before due to the full diaper. Still, the smaller couldn’t help but be a bit relieved when they arrived. The warmth was starting to fade, and he was quickly discovering a cold wet diaper was way worse than a warm wet one.

“I’m sorry,” Toris started when they walked in. “I would really let you do it yourself, but-”

“He’d probably be able to tell just by our faces that we’d gone against orders,” Ravis finished dejectedly. “I don’t blame you at all. Let’s just get this over with.”

While Russia was strong enough to put Ravis on the changing table (he shivered a bit when he noticed the spoon still on it), Toris was not and climbing up on it wasn’t much of an option. So they simply put the mat from the table on the floor, and Ravis laid down on it. He closed his eyes tightly as Toris unclasped the snaps of the onesie and removed the soiled diaper, throwing it away in a nearby trashcan that likely had been placed in here for that very reason. 

“Sorry,” Toris repeated in a mumble when Ravis hissed at the wipes touching his red, well spanked skin. “I really don’t want you to get a rash, though, so I have to do this.” Ravis just nodded, even as his eyes stung with more tears. What was almost worse, though, was the sudden coldness against his bottom. He would have jumped right up if Toris hadn’t had a hand on his stomach. 

“It’s just diaper cream,” Toris soothed. “It’ll help the pain.”

“Do… do you think you’ll get in trouble for it? He might not like that you did that.”

Toris’ expression turned a little sad as he closed the diaper and redid the snaps on the onesie. “Honestly, it’s a toss of the dice, but don’t worry about me, Ravis. Let’s just play along and this will all be over soon.”

Ravis nodded in agreement and allowed Toris to take his hands and helped him stand. Together, they put all the diaper materials away and made sure everything was in its proper place. Ravis was grateful the other allowed him to help. It made him feel a little better about it all.

He moved to leave before he noticed Toris wasn’t following him. He glanced back to see Toris standing in front of the closet, shoulders tense as he dug further in. Russia had asked he bring back a pullup, he remembered. But Toris was taking a while.

“Something wrong?”

“They’re all pink, which princesses and such all over them,” Toris replied, grimacing as he turned around and showed the very girly diaper. Despite the childish decorations, they were big enough for an adult.

Ravis was suddenly grateful for the neutral whites and yellows of the (not _his_ ) diapers that Russia had forced upon him.

“There’s no… different designs?”

“No.”

Pause. 

It wasn’t hard to see who they were for. Ravis was already wearing… something, and Russia had already said Toris didn't have to worry about such treatment. There was only one person left, after all. 

“Eduard’s going to hate them,” Ravis said so lowly it was almost a whisper. 

"If he does, he better keep it to himself," Toris replied just as softly, closing the closet. "I wish he'd just listen to me and go along quietly with Ivan’s games. He'd get punished a lot less."

The walk back was done in silence, as they both were not really looking forward to what would surely happen next. There was no chance that Eduard would have already been switched by the time they went back. No, as usual, they’d have to watch.

Eduard’s sobs had died down to silent crying when they returned, but Russia had clearly ordered him to move slightly. His legs were spread a few inches, to show absolutely everything from his red bottom to his inner thighs, and of course his genitals. Luckily, that couldn’t be too embarrassing, as they were all too used to seeing each other naked from these spankings, but it still wasn’t ideal.

“Good, you’ve returned,” Russia greeted, holding out his hand for the pullup. Ravis and Toris then moved to sit, but paused when a hand was raised. “Wait, Ravis, let me see the diaper.” Ravis frowned, but his throbbing bottom reminded him of how bad it was to disobey. He undid the snaps of the onesie and lifted the front of it up.

“Good, very neat. That tells me Toris did it. Good boy.” Ravis, still frowning, redid the snaps and went to sit next to Toris. Once again, it was uncomfortable, but it was definitely more uncomfortable to not do what Russia wanted. They may not have been explicitly ordered, but they’d witnessed enough spankings to know where they were supposed to be.

“All right, Eduard, come back over. Leave your hands on your head.”

The blond turned, eyes red and face splotching from all the crying, and did as ordered. Walking was obviously painful, every movement causing his red thighs to rub together, but he didn’t make a sound as he made his way to Russia’s side. He just stood there, hands still on his head for a moment, eyes locking fearfully on the switches and the pullup in Russia’s hand. Russia hummed as he put the pull up next to the switches.

“Over my lap, then.” Eduard’s face crumpled, but he took a shaky breath and leaned over. This time, Russia did not pin his arm, instead letting the other put his hands out to steady himself. “Good. Now, I’m going to switch you until all three of them break. You know you deserve this. If you put a hand back, I’m not going to stop. A sore hand won’t kill you. You try and get up, and I’ll have Toris cut three more. So take note. Understand?”

Eduard nodded slightly, and yelped when Russia gave him a hefty spank.

“I-I mean, yes s-sir…”

“That’s better,” Russia nodded as he picked up one of the switches. It was thin, yet firm, just as Russia liked. He gave no notice before he raised his arm and brought it down with a sharp whoosh. Toris and Ravis both flinched at the loud howl that tore from Eduard’s throat, and he immediately started sobbing again. Still, Russia gave no sympathy, bringing down the switch relentlessly. Every hit left a white line that quickly rose into a welt, overlapping into endless white x’s on his red skin. The first switch broke just as he moved down to the thighs, and he barely missed a beat before picking up the next one. He beat the same pattern on his thighs until that one broke, too. With the last, Russia started again on the bottom, moved to the thighs (leaving some directly on the line between butt and thigh) before he suddenly stopped. “Spread your legs.” Unable to disobey at this point, Eduard did as ordered. 

“If you close them, you won’t like what happens.” Eduard shook the entire time, and his screaming reached new heights, but his shaking legs remained open as Russia took the switch to the inner thighs. He didn’t stop until the last one finally broke. Once again, he allowed the other a few minutes to just sob it out.

“There, are you ready to be a good boy now?” Russia asked after his crying had quieted, fake sympathy dripping from his tone. When Eduard didn’t reply, he gave him a quick slap to his thighs. 

“Y-yes!” the blonde forced out, a few tears slipping past at the hit. 

“Say it.”

“I’m...ready to be a g-good boy.” With that, Russia grabbed his arm and helped him stand, but wasn’t done yet.

“Because what happens if you don’t?”

Ravis didn’t think it was possible, but Eduard’s face, already red from being practically upside down and crying, got even more so. “Because I get… punished.”

“And how do you get punished?” Russia asked, eyes narrowing with his teasing tone.

“I get a… a spanking…” Eduard’s voice was barely audible, but it was at least enough for Russia. 

“Exactly! You get a spanking when you have a temper tantrum like a child.” That face reddened even more. “Now, stand in front of me, and put your hands on my shoulders.” Confused, Eduard did as ordered. His eyes widened when Russia reached for the pullup.

“Put your feet in.”

“I-I…”

“Is there a problem?”

Eduard opened his mouth to speak, but then seemingly remembered what had happened a few moments before, and then shook his head and moved to do what he was told, one foot at a time. He didn't dare complain when Russia slid the pullup into place, but definitely hissed when it rubbed against his sore skin. Afterwards was almost worse, enough. He definitely looked ridiculous in his white t-shirt, pink pullup, and socks. When he was done, he let go of Russia’s shoulders and reached for the pile of clothes.

“No.” 

Eduard froze.

“You can only take your glasses, but nothing else.”

He took another shaky breath, but when he reached out again ended up only taking the glasses and putting them on. 

“Good,” Russia told him before standing and moving to take Eduard’s hand. “I think you’re ready for bed then, in the nursery. You too, Ravis. You’ve both misbehaved today. Toris, why don’t you help me put the boys to bed?”

Toris nodded with a forced smile, standing. 

It was only 6 o’clock, but both well spanked countries knew better than to argue. Eduard was in front, red skin and welts sticking out from the pullup and stretching down his thighs, but unlike Ravis his... undergarments were not padded enough to force his legs apart. He was forced to deal with the welts and skin rubbing against each other. Ravis lagged behind in what was becoming his signature waddle and just as red thighs, but without the telltale lines of a switching. He was feeling pretty thankful he had only gotten it with the spoon after seeing those welts...

It wasn’t long before they arrived, and Eduard went completely pale once they’d arrived in the nursery. 

“Ravis, come here,” Russia ordered once inside. The smallest of the nations complied, though as reluctantly as usual. Once he was close enough, Russia completely picked him up. 

“Naughty boy, I don’t want to see you dragging your feet anymore,” he scolded, emphasizing his point with a smack to the thighs. Ravis yelped, but thankfully didn’t tear up this time. Without another word, Russia laid him down in the crib (ignoring his wince when his bottom and thighs met the mattress), and reached for the restraints.

“I won’t get out, please don’t-”

“Don’t be silly, Ravis, I don’t want to tempt you,” was the playful reply. “Besides, you’ve been naughty today. I certainly can’t trust you right now.”

Ravis hated that answer, but the fear of another spanking caused him to obediently lifted his arms to be put in the restraints. This time it was both his arms and legs, but they weren’t uncomfortably tight this time. He could move a bit, he noticed as he pulled against them experimentally, but not much. It was then he realized with a grimace that he would be forced to lay on his back all night, on his red bottom. It already didn’t feel that great.

Eduard had realized he’d face the same dilemma, and had tensed almost like he was considering running. Russia smiled and moved in front of the door. 

“Toris, why don’t you lay him down and restrain him for the night?” It was said like a question, but they all knew it wasn’t. Toris nodded, smiling shakily as he moved forward and took the blond’s hand. They seemed to have a silent conversation for a moment before Eduard’s shoulders slacked and he finally followed Toris to the bed/crib hybrid

It was almost a bed, except the most outside wall had a small railing with bars. It was the standard sleeping arrangement for a toddler too old for a crib, but not yet ready for a bed. Eduard sighed as he stepped over the railing, and laid down on his back. Tears sprung at the pain of the welts hitting the sheets, but he said nothing, eyes just shutting tightly as he tried to pretend he was anywhere else. He didn’t help, but didn’t resist either as Toris guided his hands and feet into the restraints and secured them.

“W-Wait, what if I need to go to the bathroom!” he suddenly exclaimed when Toris had stepped away, eyes shooting open.

“Well, you are wearing a pullup, and you should have thought about that before you misbehaved,” Russia scolded before going to the set of drawers. “I do have the punishment I promised you for that mouth, as well, which should stop these complaints.

Eduard, from his position, couldn’t see what Russia had grabbed until he’d walked back over, and he immediately began protesting. Russia paid him no mind as he shoved the pink pacifier gag in his mouth and secured it behind his head. All there was after that was muffled screaming and indistinguishable words. With that done, Russia removed the other's glasses and placed them on top of the dresser.

“There we are! Blissful quiet. Toris and I will come get you at 8 AM, sleep well. Come Toris, you still have time to do your chores.” The brunet nodded hesitantly, eyes lingering on Eduard and then Ravis, before he sighed and began following Russia out. There was nothing he could do. Russia could overpower them all at once with a hand tied behind his back. It was always easier to go along.

Toris should know. He was the first one Ivan had broken.

“Turn off the lights, won't you?” Toris spared them all one last glance before flipping the switch and closing the door, leaving both of them in silence, with only their hot bottoms to focus on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that being locked in a dark room for sixteen hours sucks, but you'd think Eduard would know better than to push it after yesterday. Turns out that's never really the case.

Ravis often struggled to fall asleep, but it was always more difficult with a throbbing ass. He’d spent many a night sleeping on his stomach, and was quickly finding out it was even worse when he couldn't shift any weight off of it. Combining that with being restrained and in a strange room, and he knew he’d be lucky to get two or three hours of shut-eye between bouts of fruitless closed eyes.

Eduard was bound to get even less, especially with that _thing_ in his mouth.

Ravis shifted, whining a little as it only made the pain worse. 

“It’ll… it’ll be over soon,” he spoke aloud, despite knowing the other couldn’t speak back. “I… I know life isn’t great, but things will be better someday. We can’t be under Russia’s thumb forever, right? Until then, we just… gotta deal with it.”

Dealing with demented games and endless spankings couldn’t be that bad, right?

(His sore bottom begged to differ)

Eventually, he slipped off into dreamless sleep, only interrupted by random periods of waking up, panicking, remembering where he was, and then struggling to fall back asleep again. He’d succeed after a while, and then the process repeated itself.

The worst part, however, was the last time he awoke. 

The intense lurch in his bladder shot him out of unconsciousness. His eyes flashed open and he squirmed, moving to sit up before the restraints stopped him mid movement. Confused, he whined and moved to at least cross his legs to try and force down the urge, but once again the restraints spoiled his plans. Wait, why did his underwear feel so weird-

Tears once again burned in the corner of his eyes as the memory of the previous day flashed back.

The dim fluorescent of the nightlight, which Ravis found patronizing when he was trying to sleep, was his only saving grace. His eyes squinted as he tried to read the analog clock on the wall opposite ~~his~~ the crib in the low light. It took a few minutes, but thankfully he was fairly sure he had a good idea of what it said.

4:37 AM

His heart dropped at the realization. He’d never be able to hold it until 8, when Russia had said he’d come get them. Ravis could never hold it that long… and he had a feeling that Eduard was going to have trouble, too. His bladder was never as small as Ravis’ was, but they’d been locked in here since 6 the night before, and he had not gone to the bathroom before being restrained. And it was going to be even harder for him than Ravis. With being shoved down with spanking after spanking, and the corner time Russia had enforced even when other countries visited, he shouldn’t have any pride left, but he did. 

He held it for as long as he could, he really did, but somewhere around 5:15 (that’s all he could make out with the nightlight) he lost the battle. He surprised himself when a sob immediately tore from his throat. This was so much more humiliating than he thought. He’d peed himself once, the second shouldn’t be so bad, right? But Russia had forced it last time with pressure, and this time it was just Ravis losing the battle of control all by himself.

And he’d have to sit in it for almost another three hours.

At first it was bearable. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it wasn’t terrible when the diaper was still… warm. When the urine started to cool, it just felt like… wet clothes after being stuck in the rain, except it’s inescapable, directly against your skin. The wetness is nearly unbearable against private parts. After an hour, it started to burn, and it only got worse from there no matter how much he squirmed. In fact, feeling it just… mush around when he moved just made it all the more awful.

When quiet crying filled the air around 7:20, Ravis knew Eduard had lost the battle, too.

Finally, at 8 AM on the dot, the door opened and the lights were flicked on.

“Good morning,” Russia greeted cheerfully as he walked in, followed by a nervous looking Toris, who stayed by the door as he waited for an order. The taller first went to Eduard, and leaned over. From the undignified squeak, Ravis (since he could not see) guessed that Russia had felt the pull up and Eduard hadn’t appreciated it. 

“Oh, it seems you used it! I was going to let you go without them if you didn’t need them, but it seems you do, so you’ll wear them 24/7 now!” Russia said cheerfully. That was no doubt his plan all along. He was quite fond of giving unachievable tasks, and gave the thing he wanted to do to them all along as ‘punishment’. “Here, I’ll take that paci out now, since you’re probably ready to be a good boy. Now, do you need to be changed?”

Ravis prayed, prayed that for once Eduard would make a good decision. He’d just gotten spanked and switched just yesterday. Maybe that would be enough of a reminder to behave…

“Maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t lock us in here for sixteen hours!” Eduard snapped. “It’s your fault this fucking happened!”

Oh, of course not. He’d probably been steaming in anger this entire time.

“Hm, maybe you can wait to be changed then,” Russia said offhandedly, shrugging as he leaned back over. “It sounds like you haven’t learned to use nice words yet, either.” The sounds of struggling, plus Russia emerging without the pacifier gag in his hand, meant he’d probably forced it back in. 

Then he walked over to Ravis.

Ravis closed his eyes, whimpering slightly when the hand went to check the fullness of his diaper now, no doubt finding it close to capacity. _Just go along with it and it’ll be over soon_ , he repeated in his head like a mantra.

“Oh, Ravis went too, but that’s not a surprise.” The currently diapered youth really didn’t appreciate that comment... “How about you? Are you ready to be changed?”

He took a deep breath, before nodding.

“Good boy!” He opened his eyes just in time to see Russia’s grin. His restraints were quickly undone, and he found himself lifted from the crib. He rubbed his wrists, sighing in relief as soon, he knew, the soggy diaper would be removed. It was only then he noticed that Russia had not yet moved towards the changing table.

“Hm,” the man began. “Toris, why don’t you change him? I want to see how well you do.”

“All… all right.” Toris finally moved away from the door with a nod. “Is it okay if I change him on the floor? I mean, I-I…” Having lost his nerve, he trailed off. Luckily, Russia didn’t seem to mind. 

“That is fine! I know Toris is not as strong as I am. And I can get the table ready for Eduard, hm? He’s so wet I don’t want to soil his bed by changing him there.”

Eduard made an angry grunt, but was ultimately ignored.

“Thank you, Ivan,” Toris replied, clearly grateful that Russia had not taken that wrong by the way his shoulders relaxed. Russia said nothing, bouncing Ravis in his arms (humiliating!) as Toris took the mat from the changing table and put it on the floor, and then gathered the rest of the diaper supplies. Once that was all finished, Russia plopped Ravis on the mat, and then moved to fiddle with something on the changing table, looking back every once in a while to see what was happening behind him.

Toris sent Ravis a reassuring smile before he undid the snaps on the onesie and slipped it up to around Ravis’ belly button, to keep it safe from anything that might leak from the diaper. When he peeled off the sides of the diaper and pulled the front down, he grimaced for a moment before covering up with a neutral expression.

“Oh…”

“Is something wrong, Toris?” Ivan asked, looking back.

“He’s got a pretty bad rash. He needs diaper cream for that, especially if he’s going to be… using more diapers.”

“Fine.” Russia nodded his approval.

Toris then quickly slipped off the old diaper and threw it away before returning over to the other. The rest of the change went fairly quickly. Ravis flinched whenever the wipes touched his skin, shrugging off Toris’ mumbled apologies for each swipe. He was at least expecting the cool cream this time, but the brunet changing him was far more through this time and made sure the cream covered every inch of the rash before replacing the diaper with a fresh one.

As soon as Toris redid the snaps, Russia immediately smiled and picked Ravis up, sitting him down in the chair in the corner before the smaller could even blink.

“You behaved so well! Now you can sit there while I deal with your naughty big brother.”

Ravis squirmed a bit, healed slightly from yesterday but not enough to make sitting quite comfortable just yet. Toris quickly moved to stand beside the chair, out of Russia’s way, and only then did Ravis think to look at the changing table. It was longer now, he realized- long enough for Eduard. Of course Russia would get one that extended… 

He really hated leaving anyone out of a game.

Eduard struggled all the way from the bed to the changing table, but Russia of course overpowered him without much thought. It wasn’t long until he was secure on the changing table, his hands in restraints and legs held down with a single arm from Russia. His face was red with anger and wasted effort, but he could say nothing with the pacifier forced in his mouth.

“So naughty, and for what?” Russia asked, leaning over the table to make eye contact. “You know where it will always end. With a spanking and corner time, and you always end up doing what you’re told in the end anyway! Talk about wasted effort and time.” He paused, head tilting.

“What do I need to do to get you to listen? I am considering maintenance spankings for you! Do you know what that means? You’d get a spanking every night until you get control of that attitude. How long do you think you’d last? How long do you think your bottom would last?”

Eduard’s face had gone very pale by the time Russia pulled away, but Russia just hummed with a smile.

“Oh well! That’s something for me to think about, and will depend on how you act. Let’s just get this spanking over with so we can get on with our day.”

Eduard still struggled a bit, but noticeably less than before as Russia removed the pull up and threw it away, and wiped the blond down with wipes before picking up the spoon, which had been put to the side until now. Ravis winced at the sight of it, knowing exactly was going to happen next.

As he did to Ravis the day before, he grabbed Eduard’s ankles and lifted. It took less than ten hits on top of those welts for tears to spring again, and twice that much before Eduard started sobbing around the pacifier. Still, Russia as usual didn’t slow down, expertly reddening the bottom in front of him. He was a little more heavy handed than usual, Ravis noticed. He did not stop after getting the inside of the thighs, which is where the spanking ended any other time. Instead, he moved back to get some good hits on Eduard’s sit spots. He seemed bent on beating more of a lesson in, and though they hadn’t developed yet, Ravis wouldn’t seem surprised if he bruised later.

Eduard screamed when Russia unceremoniously dropped his ankles and his bottom hit the changing table, and was limp when Russia put the new pull up around him. He didn’t even seem to notice when Russia reached over and removed the gag. The only difference was his sobbing was a bit louder with his mouth open. He wasn’t left much time to cry as Russia helped him down from the table, and took his hand. He began to lead the other out of the room. Ravis and Toris both moved to follow when Russia shot them a quick look, understanding silent orders from him fairly well at this point.

Russia led him to a corner in the living room, facing the wall. Once Eduard was standing obediently, the taller began to tug the other’s shirt off. Though confused, Eduard lifted his arms to allow for that.

“There,” Russia said, tugging the pull up to his knees to show off the crimson ass and thighs in their full glory. “You can only wear the pull up for the rest of today. I suppose the socks are fine too. But nothing else, not even if someone comes to visit.”

Eduard didn’t dare complain, instead just putting his hands on his head in his usual position. Russia just smiled and patted his bottom, ignoring the wince.

“Good boy,” he said, satisfied.

 _It was always helpless_ , Ravis thought darkly. _Russia always gets what he wants_. The sooner they all accepted that, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I am thinking of having the next chapter from Toris' point of view. What do you guys think? Also yes, Toris will receive a spanking at some point, and I already know why, though when is still a question! This fic has kinda gotten out of control so I'm not sure how many chapters it will have, but like 1-2 more. I know this chapter is shorter than the previous, but I kinda don't know where to end usually so I just find a place and go for it. Hope y'all don't mind too much haha. Anyway enjoy this kinky shit. This fic is entirely self indulgent so if someone else does completely I'll be surprised haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toris has learned how to play to survive, and today is no different. That never meant he was prepared for what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is from Toris' POV! He is quite a bit more in his head than Ravis is, so there's a lot more thinking in this one in less dialogue and action than in the other chapters. Hope y'all don't mind too much :) This has kinda gotten out of control and I'm unsure how many more chapters it'll have, as it just kinda happens as I go. I also kinda hate the ending, but I worked on it for three days (and didn't even have the energy to look it over before I posted it, sorry), so anyway here's the chapter!

If there was one thing Toris knew, it was that good times didn’t last long.

Life was… different inside Ivan’s house. As humiliating as it seemed, the only way to keep one’s dignity was to play the part he was expected to be. The occasional point came when the facade slipped and subsequent punishment occurred, but those were few and far in between… and somehow, Ivan still trusted him regardless of the infraction. 

Toris wasn’t always so smart, he thought almost numbly as his eyes flickered towards Eduard in the corner, his frown deepening. When he’d first come under Ivan’s thumb, he’d rebelled hard. He was more sore than even Eduard most of the time. It had gotten to the point Ivan (he’d thought of him as Russia then) had decided he’d get a spanking once a week regardless of any other punishments until he shaped up. Ivan had been resolved to break him… and Toris had been close to that breaking point when the epiphany hit him.

It was impossible to win by fighting outright. Being on Ivan’s good side meant there would be a lot more he could get away with. 

That in mind, he slowly and carefully started rebelling less and less. By the time Ravis and Eduard came into the picture, Toris was a picture perfect subordinate. In some way, Ivan trusted him- but in a way one trusted a feral dog, always expecting to be bit no matter how many times the mangy thing has let itself be pet. Nevertheless, it was trust. Toris had a feeling that it was the only kind Ivan was even capable of. But he was given privileges no one else was, and certain things were allowed to slip that hadn’t before. Dancing along that line was as intricate and ever changing as the games Ivan himself orchestrated. 

(Personally, Toris wondered if he was just pleased to finally have someone that could keep up with him-)

“I don’t understand,” Ravis told him when Toris had tried to explain, nose wrinkling as he shifted on the couch. Toris sighed, clearly unsurprised.

“It’s okay… I’ve had years to think about this. I thought you might have trouble. It’s all right. At least you tried. I know E- uh…” Toris paused, glancing towards the corner, where Eduard had fallen very quiet. “-I know not everyone would,” he eventually finished. Even if he doubted that Eduard would ever believe him, at least he had no choice but to at least listen. No one was ever allowed to talk in the corner. However, his gaze returned to Ravis when the smaller furiously shook his head.

“The difference is you know how to… how to play his games. I’m not smart enough to.” Ravis glanced down at his hands, his frown deepening.

“Oh Ravis… It’s not like that.” Toris shook his head. 

“Not like that?!” Toris grimaced at the yelling as Ravis stood sharply. “It’s not fair! You can do it and I can’t and it really makes me mad sometimes! You know how often he.. he hurts me! It doesn’t matter if I try to do everything right because he always-“

“Ooh, someone’s all wound up,” Ivan commented as he walked in. Ravis let out a quiet ‘eep’ and immediately sat down on the couch, wincing a bit as he did so even with the padding from the diaper. Ivan didn’t seem to mind though, just patted the smaller on the head without much thought. He never seemed to get too angry at the smallest of the Baltics… if anything, he likely thought of him as an amusing toy and little else. But with this game in particular... he’d have guessed that he would have spanked him for that, since Toris was the ‘co-parent’ in this game, and the one Ravis had snapped at... The fact he hadn’t jumped straight to punishment did mean something else, since he didn’t want to go straight to the idea that Ivan might be planning something.

_ Thank God, he’s in a good mood,  _ he decided on.

“Cute,” he continued, as if talking to a toddler. Ravis grimaced slightly, but the remaining soreness seemed to be enough of a reminder to remain silent. It was a blessing, really. He didn’t always remember, even with a sore bottom.

“Did Eduard behave?” Ivan asked suddenly, eyes flickering curiously at Toris. 

“Yes,” Toris replied neutrally, truthfully, as he was expected to. “He followed all the rules.” 

Those lilac eyes held their gaze for a moment, scrutinizing, before the taller country smiled. If Ivan wasn’t the kind of person (country) he was, Toris might have joked with him that he was a living lie detector. He’d always been extraordinarily talented, for as long as he’d known him, for weeding out lies. It was yet another reason why direct action didn’t and never would work against him.

“Good,” he replied as cheerfully as ever as he approached Eduard. The blond tensed at the approaching footsteps, but wisely didn’t turn his head or move in any other way. Despite having been in the corner for an hour, his bottom was still just as bright red as it was when he’d been parked in the corner (with some faint welts from his switching yesterday), and with time, splotches of blue had formed directly on his sit spots. It had been on purpose, Toris was sure, but he was surprised the bruising was so light. It didn’t… bode well for Eduard.

Anyone who didn’t know better might assume Ivan had done it out of mercy. After all, if he’d wanted to, he could have easily turned the rest of Eduard’s bottom the same shade, but had chosen not to. But Toris knew better. From experience, he knew it was just an excuse for things to be able to escalate. Every time Eduard misbehaved, things would get a little worse. In response, his behavior would get worse out of anger, and things would spiral downward. Most of all, it meant that he was Ivan’s new focus, and he wouldn’t stop until the other either broke, or learned to play the game like Toris had.

Ivan playfully patted the crimson ass in front of him one last time before grabbing the pull up and dragging it back into position. Knowing better, however, Eduard still didn’t dare move. He’d had to be taught that lesson many times, but it seemed it was sticking today. Toris wasn’t surprised with the sight of even his colored thighs sticking out from the pull up.

“There we are!” he said. “Now, go sit on the couch next to Ravis. Now that you’ve decided to be a good boy, we can talk more about the rules.” Eduard’s shoulders tensed, and he opened his mouth, but less than a moment later shut it. Defeated, he silently obeyed. Though his wince was very noticeable, he didn’t even make a sound as he sat.

“Now, neither of you are allowed to use the bathroom for the time being.” Despite the subject matter, Ivan’s voice was as calm and normal as if he were talking about what was for dinner. Ravis’ face went red, and Eduard just looked down at his hands, despondent. Neither of them dared argue, however. “I find out you snuck past me and used it, and you will wish I’d only given you a spanking. Understood?” Both countries nodded. It wasn’t every day Ivan was satisfied with a non verbal answer, but he just moved on this time.

“Now, this isn’t too different from usual, but when I’m not around or I’m busy, Toris is in charge. It’s been unofficial until now, but that’s going to change.”

A bad feeling rose in Toris’ chest. 

“Let’s demonstrate! You seemed to be throwing quite a tantrum earlier, Ravis. Toris, I want you to spank him for it.”

Ah, there it was. A suggestion that was clearly a demand, and one that Toris hated. The part inside of him that was still rebellious and wild bucked against the idea. As tempting as it was to refuse, it was not an option. Toris' eyes flickered towards Ravis, who had gone very pale. He'd probably thought he'd gotten away with that earlier, huh? It might have also been the shock of his spanker being different than usual...

"A-ah," he forced out a moment later. "I truly am flattered, Ivan, but I've never spanked anyone before and I'm concerned that I won't hold up to your… usual standards."

"Nonsense!" Toris was lucky enough that Ivan hadn't taken offense. "It's about time you learn. Besides, I'll be here to help you. I'll make sure you do it correctly. I really hope you punish him like I would, but if you don't, if you  _ really _ have trouble, I'd be happy to demonstrate on both of you so you'll learn."

And there was the threat. If he went easy on his friend, they'd both pay the price. He might have gambled if he'd been the only one threatened with a spanking, but Ravis really didn't deserve the severe spanking Ivan would surely give him on top of the light one Toris did. And if he was really unlucky (very likely) Ivan would probably force Toris to give him a 'proper one this time' on top of everything else. His (only) decision was pretty clear. 

"Whatever you'd like, Ivan," he replied, forcing pleasant neutralness into his tone. That was also something that wasn’t really a choice. Politeness was required in this house, a lesson Ravis unfortunately would have to be reminded of. No matter what Toris did, he could not spare him from that, even with this illusion of choice.

“Good!” Ivan smiled, before moving to sit at the couch not accompanied by the Baltics. He then patted the spot next to himself. “Eduard, come sit next to me! We can see how well Toris does.”

Eduard grimaced, but stood and slowly walked over to the other couch, sitting next to Ivan without a word. However, he sat as far away from him as possible, entire body stiff and his eyes remaining firmly on the ground. In a couple hours he would probably be back to normal, but the spanking combined with the humiliation of his outfit (or lack of one, considering he only had a pull-up and socks on) was enough to take the fight out of him for now. It was likely for the best. Toris didn’t want to be forced to spank him as well. Ivan likely would have jumped at the opportunity to make him do so.

“Ravis.” There was an implied warning in Ivan’s tone as he glanced at Ravis, though his expression did not change.

Despite his lack of understanding earlier, there was no anger or betrayal in Ravis’ eyes as he reluctantly stood. He worried the bottom of his lip as he took the two steps needed to get to Toris’ side, his back facing the other two countries, which meant they’d get the perfect view. Toris shot him a small, comforting smile, which Ravis returned for half a second, before he finally took a deep sign and draped himself over the other’s lap.

With Toris not having spanking experience, and Ravis not used to being over a smaller lap, it took a moment for them to shift to a more comfortable position. Once Ravis seemed settled, Toris hesitated for a moment before slipping a hand under the other’s hips and undoing the sides of the diaper. Unlike the pull up, diapers were not really made to be pulled down, and he had no choice but to remove it. As they all knew, spankings were only allowed bare bottom.

“Hm,” Ivan interrupted suddenly. “I think you should spank him with an implement. Toris isn’t as strong as me, after all.” Toris bit his lip. The hope of getting away with only doing a hand spanking was quickly being dashed. After another moment, with Ivan tilting his head, he finally realized that he wasn’t just being told that he needed to use one, he was told to  _ pick _ one. No one else likely would have picked it up, but Toris had been playing with Ivan for a long time.

“Uh, the small paddle?” he offered, glancing down at the bare bottom with a frown. “He’s been spanked a lot the past day, after all…” Ivan stared at him again for a moment before finally nodding. Toris’ shoulders relaxed in relief.

“Eduard, go fetch the small paddle.” Again, without a word, Eduard stood to follow Ivan’s directions. Ivan’s attention was then shifted to the other two countries yet again, a smile settling on his features. “In the meantime, let’s see your technique with a hand spanking.”

He nodded hesitantly before finally lifting his hand and bringing it down with a halfhearted smack. He knew as soon as Ravis barely reacted what criticism he’d get.  
“No,” Ivan said immediately. “Harder than that. And don’t just aim for the middle, I want you to alternate.”

Toris nodded, before taking a deep breath and trying again. This time, he put more force behind the next spank, hitting the left cheek squarely. Ravis, who never had a good pain tolerance, let out a small squeak as a red imprint began to form. The impact stung his hand, which surprised him, somehow. He’d never much considered how it felt on the other end… Well, no wonder Ivan’s hands were so calloused. He looked up for more criticism, nervousness starting to build in his chest. If Ivan wasn’t in a patient mood, he wouldn’t get many chances.

“Better. Keep going. You don’t have to go as fast as I usually do, but don’t spank him any less hard than that.”  
Toris took a breath himself and nodded, before his attention went back to the task in front of him. He grimaced as he brought his hand up again. Pushing away the circumstances (it was the only way he’d be able to do it to Ivan’s liking) he began the spanking in earnest. Ravis whined and began to kick his legs a little as the light pink color his bottom had been from his previous spankings began darkening. Toris wasn’t nearly a fast a spanker, so it was far slower than the minute or two it would have taken Ivan, but it was clear it wouldn’t take much longer for it to reach crimson.

Ivan fell silent after that, only holding up a hand for Toris to stop (which he did immedietly) when Eduard returned with the small paddle. Things broke, especially when such force was used behind them so frequently, but Ivan made it less so by only buying quality implements. It was clearly not cheap; the paddle itself was the size of a ping pong paddle, a bit smaller maybe, and was a deep cherry, varnished wood. 

Sadly enough, Toris was a bit relieved. His hand was definitely feeling the warmth now, and a glance at his palm revealed it was also reddening. Not nearly as much as Ravis’ poor bottom, but it had clearly also been affected by the spanking. Eduard silently held the paddle out to Toris after a quick glance from Ivan, who took it without comment.

“Same force, no less,” Ivan reminded, smile widening. He clearly found it amusing, didn’t he? This was all just for his fun. He really didn’t care how much they all hated this. He was stronger, and they ‘belonged’ to him, so there wasn’t anything they could do about it, was there? Helpless. They could never escape that feeling.

But nevertheless, Toris still didn’t have a choice. So down the paddle came on Ravis’ right cheek. The difference was clear immediately. Ravis cried out upon first impact, and by the fourth he was crying. By the seventh, sobbing. When his bottom had achieved that uniform crimson color, Toris moved down to his sit spots and thighs, which caused a new level of shrieking. His hand started to shake at the sounds, but how worse would things be for Ravis if he stopped? That thought alone was the only thing that kept his hand moving. Somehow, Ravis didn’t struggle more than he had before, as if even only subconsciously, he didn’t want to make things harder for Toris.

When his thighs and sit spots ended the same shade, Toris paused, breathing hard despite himself. He never knew it was so… physical. Ivan had never seemed bothered. He was even more of a behemoth than Toris had realized…

“Finish it,” Ivan ordered suddenly, voice harder than before. “Then he can spend some time in the corner as well. You can take care of that as well, yes?”

Toris nodded once more, and nudged Ravis’ thigh with the paddle. The other was nearly gone mentally with the pain he was in, but he’d had enough spankings from Ivan to understand what he was supposed to do. Legs shaking horribly, he separated them so Toris could get to his inner thighs. In an attempt to be merciful, Toris went to Ivan like speed this time. Luckily, it didn’t take long until it was finally to Ivan’s satisfaction. 

Without a word, Toris helped Ravis stand from his lap, and helped him to the corner. His hands spring to his head automatically once they got to the corner, and he spread his legs in the usual position. 

“Good.” A hand settled on his shoulder, and Toris barely restrained the urge to jump. He hadn’t even heard Ivan walk up behind him. “We’ll get your brothers in shape, yes? Anyone can be, eventually.”

“Of course,” is all he said, even as a shiver went down his spine. He wished it wasn’t the case, but now it was clear Ivan wouldn’t stop until they broke. Unlike himself, he knew for certain they could never play the game. The thing was? Ivan didn’t even want them to. After all, he already had Toris. 

It didn’t matter if he broke the other two toys.


	5. Chapter 5: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World meetings are a thing of dread for any country under Russia's thumb, but getting there is almost just as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like... semi from Eduard's view but that's kind loose. Also Eduard might seem a bit out of character, but humiliation is a BIG deal to him in my mind and he will do anything to avoid it. Being spanked in front of his brothers is something he's too used to at this point for effectiveness, but if anyone else sees he'll definitely think about it every night forever... Fair warning, don't give me criticism about that or anything else I don't want it and I guarantee it'll make me never want to touch this fic again. (And corona doesn't exist in this fic don't @ me about the flight thing)
> 
> Anyway wow I can't believe that the first thing I've written since October is this, and I think it's pretty obv that I'm a bit rusty. Also like??? It has a bit of plot for some reason??? Idk if you like your fetish porn with character interactions and loose threads of plot that won't go anywhere this is the story for you. As you can probably tell I love Ukraine and it sucks that like, most of the time her only character trait is her giant, uh... heart. Yeah let's go with that. So yes so yeah respect women juice 2021 she's the only person in Russia's inner circle he is genuinely nice to. If she actually lived there maybe it wouldn't be hell on earth but then there would be no spankings so who would want that lol. Also thinking about writing a chapter or two that takes place in the past. What do you guys think?
> 
> Off topic, but god, I love being anonymous. It just makes me feel like I can be as casual as hell in these notes hope you guys don't mind 
> 
> (My grandpa actually noticed me writing something and asked me what it was and I just said 'oh, random stuff'. Enjoy the fruits of my lies)

A week had passed since the game had begun, and things hadn’t gotten much easier.

Russia hadn’t given up on the game, and Eduard had been rather quiet since Ukraine had visited yesterday. Though she tried to be polite, the embarrassment of someone outside of his brothers seeing him this… way humbled him like nothing else. He was just lucky that Russia had started letting him wear shirts at least. Eduard had found an oversized one that was long enough to nearly covered the pull up. Still, Ukraine seeing the bottom of it peaking out (along with his still colored thighs) had left him red as a tomato. She didn’t visit often, but enough she’d walked in on just about all of them getting a spanking at some point. The only good thing about it was that he always stopped immediately, but the embarrassment was almost never a good trade-off.

(How someone as sweet as Ukraine could be related to a psychopath such as Russia was a mystery, but at least he always treated her kindly. Weirdly enough, f he didn’t know better he could have sworn that Russia had genuine smiles around her-)

Speaking of embarrassment, Eduard really, really hoped Russia was getting bored of this soon, as in _today_.

After all, they had a world meeting tomorrow, and if it was anything like normal, they’d have to leave today and settle in a hotel for the night. The pain in his ass had faded enough that the four hour car ride to the airport wouldn’t be that bad, but what came after that… The time Russia had spanked him in front of all the other countries was still seared in his mind, and that was decades ago. He would never live it down if anyone saw him in this damned pull up. Besides, the meetings had been known to last almost the entire day. He could not hold it for that long… even if he’d managed to keep himself from doing anything more than number 1 since this debacle began, he couldn’t hold his bladder for the entire meeting. Ravis would probably go at least twice.

In other words, they were screwed, and the anxiety that thought was causing far more issues. The careful hold on his fire hot temper (the hold that had kept his bottom out of harm’s way the last few days) was slowly starting to slip. 

The way Toris was frowning at him as he stiffly helped fold the laundry betrayed the fact he was likely quite aware of that. Toris was always good at reading people. However, even his mild mannered brother was grating on Eduard’s overstimulated nerves at this point. In reality, he knew Toris was simply doing what he had to do to survive in this hell, but god it felt condescending in this moment. Giving into Russia’s games wasn’t making anything easier, it was just giving into a fucking psycho that got off by hurting them just because he could.

“...It’s not fucking fair,” he hissed quietly, breaking the silence. “He… He can’t make me go to the meeting like this!”

“You’ve had a good last couple of days; don’t push it,” Toris replied in the same hushed tone, shaking his head with a worried frown. “If you play your cards right, this can be relatively painless.”

“Easy for you to say,” he snapped back. “He’s not making you wear-“ he cut himself off with a swallow, “...and how long has it been since he’s spanked you? We’re not all the favorite, you know.”

Toris’ frown deepened. 

“You think this has ever been easy for me?” Despite the words themselves, the brunet’s voice was calm, low. “I really do try to be understanding, you know. I was a lot like you the first while I was here. I learned how to make it easier, and I’m trying to help you get there sooner than I did. You not liking what I have to say is not an excuse to take it all out on me.”

Eduard felt his shoulders sag slightly, anger instantly wilting at the gentle scolding.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Toris patted the other’s shoulder with a small, forced smile. “This is… well, everything is too much sometimes. Someday, things will be better, but… right now, we just have to soldier on. It’s all we can do.”

Jaw clenching, Eduard nodded curtly.

* * *

Eduard had never been more relieved to see a pair of pants in his life.

“Don’t know what I would’ve done if he’d made us go without pants,” Ravis murmured next to him, still digging through his drawers for the baggiest pants he could find.

 _That’s fruitless,_ Eduard privately thought _. None of them are going to be big enough to hide the diaper._ Russia had clearly bought the most padded kind, which caused Ravis’ pants to appear suspiciously thick. But he definitely wasn’t going to be the one to tell the younger. He sincerely doubted Toris even had the heart to.

“Could be better,” he grumbled back. “We could not have to wear this stupid shit.” He was luckier than Ravis, as the pull up was nearly invisible once he’d put his pants on, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still angry he was in this situation in the first place.

Ravis’ face suddenly went very pale as his eyes widened at something behind Eduard, and Eduard expected the sharp slap to his thigh from behind about a moment before it happened.

“Watch your language, and I don’t appreciate the complaining.” Russia scolded, as if talking to a child. “Another comment like that and that four hour drive won’t be so comfortable. Understand?”

“Yes,” Eduard murmured, reddened slightly at the clear threat of a spanking, but was at least a bit grateful that Russia had decided to give him a warning. Though any other time he might’ve pushed it, he knew better than to right now.

Though he seemed fine at meetings, Russia was always in a bad mood when they had to leave to go to them. Toris had explained once that he was fairly sure that Russia was a homebody and was pretty uncomfortable with leaving home, but why? Oh well, it wasn’t like it much mattered, except that the trio had to take special care not to push his buttons.

“Good,” Russia replied. “We’re going to be late to the airport if we don’t leave soon. You both have ten minutes to pack and then we’re leaving. I expect you in the car before then.”

Without another word, he was gone, and only then did Eduard go to rub his stinging thigh as he pulled up his pants. It really sucked that even his warning strikes were the same force as an actual spank.

“He must’ve not spanked you because we’re in a hurry,” Ravis commented, holding a pair of pants in each hand, obviously comparing. “You got lucky.”

Eduard just scowled, but decided not to comment just in case Russia was close enough to hear. “Just get dressed. We’ll both end up paying the price if we’re not in the car in time.”

“Okay… Do I.. do I look normal?”

Eduard grimaced at the still too obvious bulge around Ravis’ midsection. 

“...best you’re gonna get. Now let’s go.”

They both grabbed their bags, and Eduard politely pretended that Ravis was definitely not waddling. If Ravis was lucky, the other countries would just think he was walking oddly because of a spanking and not the unfortunate truth. But it wasn’t like it mattered, was it? The hopelessness of the situation meant it was something they couldn’t change, and almost every country knew that they were firmly under Russia’s thumb. 

They both quickly threw the single suitcase they were each allotted into the trunk, and bulked up in the backseat. Russia was driving, as he always did, and no one had ever seen anyone else but Toris in the passenger’s seat. Another privilege of being the favorite. Luckily, it wasn’t like the backseat was uncomfortable. Ravis was rather small, after all, and he fit behind Russia quite well. Being larger, Eduard was allowed the extra leg room of the seat behind Toris. With everyone in, Russia wasted no time in starting the engine.

Usually, these car rides tended to be fairly silent. Carefully trying to tiptoe around Russia's mood was difficult when he was so irritable. But Eduard's anger quickly started to rise again as he glanced over at Ravis, who was shifting uncomfortably in his diaper.

"You can't tell me you're gonna make us wear... things at the meeting," he demanded, only half regretting the words as they left his mouth. Toris sent him a warning glance, but it was too late.

"Yes," Russia replied shortly. "And if you keep pushing it, you're not going to like what happens."

Ravis paled a little at the obvious warning, but Eduard didn't even notice. He was as close to seeing red as he'd ever been.

"This is bullshit! You can't... You can't do this! Home is... is one thing, but I won't stand for-" Eduard cut himself off, freezing completely at the dark look Russia send to him from the mirror. 

"I see you have to learn the hard way," Russia said simply, calmly. They all knew what that meant. The more calm before the storm, the more ferocious it would end up being.

Russia (and everyone else) was silent through the rest of the car ride, and even when they got to the airport. The bag check and security measures went by just as quietly, Russia only talking as needed to the staff and not looking back at the trio. After all, he had to know none of them dared to stray too far when he was in bad a mood. Despite the small smile he was forcing, Toris' eyes were crinkled in worry as Ravis openly fretted. Eduard just tried to remain stoic, hands clenched so hard by his side they were white. _He won't spank me here, will he_? he wondered internally. Spanking him in front of the other countries was one thing. As humiliating as that was, they understood that he and the rest of the Baltics were Russia's property and would just pretend it hadn't happened afterwards. But humans... well, they would find that rather alarming. Calling the cops would be the least they could expect. Russia was unpredictable, but... well, he wouldn't risk that, would he?

As much as he wanted to reassure himself that Russia wouldn't, his experience had taught him he never could be sure.

The silent treatment kept up for the next while, which only worsened his nerves. Something was definitely up, wasn't it? It was only when they'd finally arrived at their departure terminal (with thirty minutes to spare until boarding) that Russia finally glanced at them. Well, at Ravis and Toris, anyway.

"Toris, Ravis, sit down and stay here. We won't be long," he ordered curtly, not even waiting for a reply before grabbing Eduard's arm and walking. Panic overwhelming him, Eduard struggled reflexively, but Russia's grip was ironclad and only tightened at the other's feeble attempts. By the time he forced his emotions down enough to think, Russia dragged him into the single stall family bathroom and locked the door.

"Pants down, hands on the sink."

Eduard just blinked at him for a second, face slowly reddening as he processed the order.

"I... but we're in... we're in p-public!" What if someone heard him? What if someone saw him after and just _knew_ -

"Well, you should have thought about that before you acted up," Russia replied cooly, crossing his arms. "Quickly, before I make you. We don't have time for a full spanking, so you already have another coming once we get to the hotel. If you keep stalling, you _will_ regret it. I will not tolerate missing our flight because of your brattiness. If you continue to disobey, another lesson in front of all the other countries might be in store, hm?"

Hands trembling, Eduard pulled down his pants and pull up and bent over, hands supporting him on the sink. This was not the first time he'd been spanked while holding onto something, so he already knew to step back farther than what was comfortable. Russia always said it made his ass a better target, and it also served to make the lesson stick more. Luckily, he was too far down to see into the mirror, so he didn't have to watch Russia roll up his sleeve. Still, the anticipation was almost worse. As the first, sharp hit landed, a loud yelp left Eduard's lips, having not expected the hit as of yet. Russia didn't even give him a moment to breathe before continuing with a barrage of smacks, and Eduard had to clench the sink as hard as he could to keep position. It didn't take long for the blond to realize that the other was paying special attention to his sit spots (which may even eventually bruised), which was not only painful, but- Shit.

Shit, because he had an eight hour flight ahead of him, and _Russia knew that_.

Those thoughts didn't linger long, however. His reddening ass, and the situation, was truly sinking in. Despite his wishes, some whines were beginning to slip from his lips, and he just tried to keep them as quiet as possible. He didn't want a single sound to leave this bathroom, after all. Pushing down his tears so no one would know he'd been freshly spanked was what he then tried to focus on. Russia, unimpressed, moved to his thighs. It didn't take long after his thighs turned as red as the rest of the target zone that for silent tears to begin flowing. Almost immediately at the sight of tears, Russia grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so he was standing. Then, in almost the same motion, he grabbed the pull up and pants and returned them to their normal position. It hurt, to have them pulled up so roughly against his red skin, but he didn't even have time to process before Russia grabbed his arm again and he was forced to leave the bathroom. Eduard quickly wiped the remaining tears away, eyes flickering to the ground. If anyone knew, he didn't want to see it in their faces.

"Now boarding flight 3756, to Manchester!"

Eduard's shoulders relaxed slightly as they approached the terminal. Thank god. Russia had made it clear there would be hell to pay if they'd missed the flight. The fact that they'd made it, if only barely, was enough to calm him slightly. The next few minutes passed in a blur as he shrugged off Toris' concerned look, didn't make eye contact with the woman who scanned his boarding pass, and (painfully) took his seat. He at least felt lucky that he was sitting next to Toris... it could be way worse. But that was behind him now, right?

There was no way things could get worse.... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly haven't been into Hetalia for years, but I felt like writing this so why not? I LOVE spanking so this is super fun. I have some ideas for what will happen next but let me know if you got any ideas ;) This fic is primarily about spanking and will not contain any sexual content, however, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Also, yes, I know I'm usually all human names except for Russia. That will be explained, I promise.
> 
> (Also writing accents is difficult and not pleasant to read in my opinion so I am not doing that. Ivan probably speaks Russian at home anyway... you learn Russian quickly in his house)


End file.
